gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tarkalor Trollkiller
Teshnos journey When still young, Tarkalor and a band of companions including Monrogh Lantern traveled through Prax and the Wastes into Teshnos. There is a source in one of the convention booklets which cites a reading of Greg. Jorganos 21:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I heard a Rumor said so, but I cannot find it in any "Printed Materials". About Tarkalor, I still think the wife died with him was FHQ, not Dorasa. But Peter has different idea. Terra incognita Mother of Lands is specifically said to have survived the death of her husband at Grizzly Peak (KoS p228). Metcalph 05:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I found the (extremely obscure) printed source: it is the RuneQuest Con booklet for the Baltimore convention in 1994: "The Birth of Elmal or, 'Why I screwed up your Glorantha'" (pages 6 to 9, although I doubt anyone will be able to get you a copy). To make things worse, it is written as a mixture of Greg apologizes and an in-Glorantha view. I'll make it researchable on buserian.glorantha.com for registered users. Jorganos 08:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) okay, I added an excerpt as a quote under the heading of Tarkalor. In order to see the quote, you need to be at least logged in as a user, possibly you need extra rights. In case of doubt, contact me here or on my own talk page. Jorganos 14:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have the article at hand but in my opinion, its idiosyncratic style makes it unsuitable as a source. Metcalph 04:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree that the style is a horrible mixture of real world and Gloranthan perspective. Still, the information is there... Jorganos 08:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) There's a lot of information on a lot of topics that are out there (such as list postings) but I require something a bit more thought out than that article for mention on the wiki Metcalph 09:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wife at Grizzley Peak I'm somewhat curious what evidence there is for Dorasa (Tarkalor's wife over 40 years earlier) is the wife slain at Tarkalor's side in this battle. I find a (temporary) death of the Feathered Horse Queen and subsequent shamanic self-resurrection a lot more likely. Jorganos 08:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The talk page is not the place to have discussions about theories which do not have textual support. In this case, there is no evidence that Feathered Horse Queens can resurrect themselves after death and shaman rules from RQ2 do not qualify. In addition, do not request evidence when you already know what the basis for them is. If you think the statement is wrong, then say so and elaborate why. ie "I do not believe that Dorasa was the wife of Tarkalor killed at Grizzly Peak, on the grounds that her son, Terasarin, was fourty years old at the time of his father's death". It does not follow from this statement however that the Feathered Horse Queen must have fought at Grizzly Peak. The Grazer records make no mention of it even when they do mention the battle. Alternative explanations might be a) Tarkalor married a third woman and their marriage had no issue b) Terasarin was adopted in adulthood to provide a likely heir c) Terasarin was not Dorasa's son d) a king and his queen did die at Grizzly Peak but the CHDP compiler erroneously thought it was Tarkalor. And lastly it is still possible that Dorasa did fight and die at Grizzly Peak. 09:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) If the theories that have no textual support is presented in the page (i.e. Dorasa's presence at Grizzley Peak), this is the place to discuss them. Pointing out that the usual interpretation of Tarkalor's Wife at this time points to the FHQ is correct here, too, and preemptively dealing with the contradictory interpretations of Grazer material is in order, too. If you allow doubting the Sartarite parts of CHPD (in a country with considerable pride in its scholarship), why put any more trust in the Grazer section written by a Vendref? Synopsis: I don't agree with the mention, but won't vandalize the text.Jorganos 13:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC)